


a l i e n s // phan

by marveltea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Coldplay References, Doctor Who References, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Outer Space, Stars, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveltea/pseuds/marveltea
Summary: this story is also on wattpad @ jointhephan :)hope you enjoy-





	1. ~

'What's beyond the stars?' Ever since I was a child,   I'd always ask myself this.  My friends think im crazy for believing in life out there.  If they saw me now,  well if course, if that was possible, I'd be able to tell them wrong. I wouldn't laugh at them, like they did me, but simply say,  'told you so' and maybe throw in a cheeky smile,  and watch them see how wrong they were. Not in a mean way, they too,  can see the beauty in the universe.  The stars are beautiful. The universe is bigger than I can ever imagine, and I love knowing and not knowing everything. The universe puts everything together by not doing anything at all.  Stars come from everywhere but also came from nowhere.  Everything is so old and great,  its amazing.  Our earth, is just a barely a newborn baby compared to the universe. The earth is where I was born, and I was born to see it all. I want to see the whole universe. And then I met him. He promised me the universe, in exchange for a friend. This is a story of me,  Daniel Howell,  and his universe.  

But maybe the universe isn't what I thought it was.  Maybe I'd soon find out, I never found the universe, but the universe found me... 

 

 

 

And not only was the universe beautiful, but he was quite cute too...


	2. annoying a/m

warning ;   
there will be mentions of war and death, very slight bullying, some angst, but very slight.  

a lot of this fic will have the same feeling of doctor who,  except no time travel and more.  
inspiration comes from aliens by coldplay.  

also phil looks human, but is an alien. it wasn't weird when the tenth kissed rose ♥

hope you enjoy   
I'll try to have a regular uploading schedule ♥ 


	3. chapter one

scin·til·la  
sinˈtilə/  
a tiny, brilliant flash or spark; a small thing; a barely visible trace 

~

1999

"Agent ChrisSticks! Come in, Agent ChrisSticks! Over! " Dan, currently under his bed, would whisper into his walkie talkie his dad gave him and his best friend, Chris, who was currently in the treehouse just outside in the backyard. 

 

*Coming in, Agent FireDan. Was your mission successful? Over. *

 

"Almost. I'm in hideout in my lair with the evidence. I'll climb out the window, and you'll let down the ladder to headquarters? Over." Dan was trying to shuffling himself out from under his bed, with a fairly big backpack full of snacks for a trip they're going on the next day. 

 

*Of course. Mission fails, and I'm taking your sleeping bag. Over and out!*

 

"Hey, wait! That's not fair! I- ugh. Over. "

 

Dan took hold of his backpack, making his way to the window. Making way across his rather messy room, was more difficult than intended. It was just then, he began stepping over his toy piano, and noticed the light to his walkie talkie started flashing vigorously. 

 

That usually meant meant Chris was trying to talk to him, but he had a sinking feeling. 

 

"Chris stop messing with the walkie talkie. Over." 

 

He waited a minute or two. Nothing.   
He decided to discard the light, and made himself towards the window. 

 

His walkie talkie then began started picking up noises. These noises were easily just the walkie talkie picking up another signal, really, it was most likely Chris just messing with him. "Chris. Stop messing with the walkie talkies, you'll get us caught! Over. " 

 

*H.. Hel.. o? Da.. *

 

Dan froze at the sound of a strangers voice. It definitely was not Chris. The voice sounded strange. Very strange, but oddly.. Familiar. The amount of static was terrible. *Da.... Are you... the..?*

 

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing Daniel?" 

 

Dan quickly turned to look behind him, finding himself face to face in front of his mother, between them, his backpack full of snacks. 

 

He quickly grabbed his walkie talkie and yelled into it. "Mayday Mayday! I've been captured by the beast!! I need backup! Over! "

 

"Excuse me? Beast is my codename? This is the thanks I get for birthing you? Can I see that, Dan? " Without him answering, she took the walkie talkie right out of his hand. 

 

"No backup is needed, agent ChrisSticks. The beast will gladly take half of the 'evidence' and will be on her way. That is, if only you boys think of a better codename for me. Over. " 

 

Dans mother had always been the type to let him get away with things he shouldn't. As long as it wasnt too bad. She always haf his back. He could proudly say he was very lucky to have a mom like her. She supported Dans love for space. She was the one who introduced him to the stars first. 

 

*Yes of course, sure thing mum! Thank you mum! Over!*

 

That's one thing about Chris. He'd always call his mom 'mom, or mum, mother' due to his mother that died during childbirth. And his lack of a fatherly figure, didn't really help. Dans parents were practically Chris's parents. 

 

"Wow! Thank you mum! " Dan let her take some of the snacks and the walkie talkie, running of outside to his treehouse. 

 

He was halfway through his backyard, until he looked up at the sky, seeing a beautiful empty, but rather full atmosphere of constellations and stars. It was breath taking to the little boy. He wished anything that someday he could count every star. At that moment, he saw a star fall across the sky. It had a green fade to it, it was unusual, but beautiful, nonetheless. He made his wish, and stared up. 

 

"Dan! Hurry up, Im hungry!" He heard Chris quietly yell from the treehouse window. 

 

"coming!" 

 

He ran up, finding the ladder, climbing up to join his friend. 

 

later that night~ 

 

Dan awoke to the sound of his walkie talkie quietly picking up static noises. He looked across at Chris and he was fast asleep, snoring. 

 

*D... an.. Are...... there.. ?*

 

He shuffled a little out of his sleeping bag, and grabbed his walkie talkie. 

 

"This is Dan... I'm here. The signal is bad.. Who is this..? Over. " 

 

*Its...Ph... Help m... Dan..! * 

 

"What? I-is something wrong, who?" 

 

*Later..Can't...ait..o...ee.. yo... *

 

"Who are you talking to dan? " Dan turned to look at a sleepy Chris. "I-uh.. Nobody .. Good night" 

 

He laid back in his sleeping bag staring up out his window, confused about what just happened. The voice sounded like they were in danger. He didn't know what to think. It sounds like something that came out of a cheesy science fiction movie. Whatever that voice was, he knew he had to remember it. Just then, out the window, there was a falling star. Similar to the one he saw earlier, except a brighter green. It was followed by another. Then another one. Until there was hundreds of green stars falling across the sky. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.  
He then thought that maybe it was the voice who sent the stars. Maybe it was a good thing. Whether it was a good or bad sign, he was going to remember this night for the rest of his life.

 

It all starts with a star.. 

 

 

//this will be the most cheesy story I stg. hope you enjoy either way 

**Author's Note:**

> this story is also on wattpad @ jointhephan :)   
> hope you enjoy 
> 
> -


End file.
